Chapter 21: The House of the Dead
Mac Anu At the Chaos Gate, Aura explains that the party needs to use a set of Area Words to use it. Kite simplifies that they need to combine three keywords to access an area, and BlackRose uses Hidden Forbidden Sanctum as the example. Aura reveals the locations of three of her segments: Raging Haunted Mansion, God-Eating Fool's Carrier, and Transporting Merciful Goddess. Ichiro suggests splitting up to find the fragments, but Aura doesn't have enough power to find the last one. After everyone picks a fragment to find, they split into three groups to search for the missing segments and agree to meet back at the Chaos Gate once they have all of them. The World, Delta Server: Raging Haunted Mansion Chris, Jill, and Rikiya have been walking around for a while and find themselves in front of large mansion. They still don't know how they managed to get here from the Bermuda, but Rikiya seems to know this place. He starts explaining about the UDS project (UnDead Soldiers) used to create zombies for military usage. The project was scrapped, but part of the tech was unleashed in a certain town; the town they are in. Rikiya senses someone and sees a fragment of Aura. Jill thinks its a victim of the U.D.S. project, but Aura's fragment explains that the place they are in are created from their memories. Just as she was about to go into detail about that and the Feydooms, zombies jump out of the nearby fountain. Chris figures that they need to get to the girl if they want answers and decides to fight their way through the undead horde. The first group warps into the area and spot the agents immediately. Just as they get reacquainted, Feydooms appear. They see Aura's segment and she suggests that Kite use his bracelet to transfer her data. However, he must do so quickly as she can't remain in the area as a fragment for long. They decide to hurry towards Aura before she disappears. More monsters show up, including one that Jill knows all too well: Nemesis T-Type aka "Pursuer". Frank explains that the Feydooms use their powers to ressurect hated memories from a person's mind, in this case, Jill's. And now, more zombies show up including their leader Lord Raptor. It seems that he's planning to add Nemesis to his ranks. After some talk with Rikiya, Jill and Chris prepare for the assault at the House of the Dead. After Kite reaches the Aura fragment, he uses his bracelet to store the fragment. Just as the .hackers head back, another zombie ambush occurs. The agents aren't too thrilled about it... After Nemesis takes a beating, he retreats. After Raptor takes a thrashing from the agents, he rants about adding Nemesis to his army. After clearing the courtyard of zombies, it was time to head back. Jill wonders if anything is inside the mansion, but Chris declines thinking there's nothing friendly in there. Strategy: Since time is of the essence, getting Kite to Aura should be your top priority. Equipping him with the Roaming Charm will get him past enemies, and be sure to use Flynn's Marching Orders skill to get everyone moving. Have everyone deal with the enemies while Kite gets to Aura. Trivia The mansion in the foreground is actually the Curien mansion from the original House of the Dead arcade. Incidentally, in Zombie Revenge, the House of the Dead level features the same one. The main difference is the interior design. Jill remembers Nemesis because he chased her relentlessly throughout the events of Resident Evil 3. Party Members Akira & Pai Frank & Hsien-Ko Arthur Tron & Servbots Kite & BlackRose Neneko Dante & Demitri Bahn Yuri & Estelle Flynn Chris & Jill Rikiya Enemies Ooze x6 Ebitan x13 Feydoom (Orb, Blue) x5 Feydoom (Column, Red) x5 Tyrant T-002 x2 Nemesis (Boss) Equipment Drop: Guitar Case Zombie (Red) x4 Zombie (Blue) x2 Zombie (Purple) x3 Lord Raptor (Boss) Hedrin x4 Items Restore Pill x2, Omnipotent Soda x2, Ether Pack S, Mixed Juice x2, Golden Brown Pizza x2 Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter